Oura Hirona
|image = OuraHirona32018.jpg |caption = Oura Hirona, March 2018 |nickname = , |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2013-2014, 2017- |agency = (2013-2014), Kimono Girls (2017-Present) |label = (2013-2014) |generation = 20th Generation |join = September 22, 2013 |left = September 1, 2014 |days = 11 Months, 11 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} Oura Hirona (大浦央菜) is a Japanese model under the "Kimono Girls" agency. Prior to her modelling career, she was an idol trainee, having been part of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls, and left on September 1, 2014. Biography Early Life Oura Hirona was born on September 10, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. 2013 Oura participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self introduction video of Oura was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Oura was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Oura participated in the ''Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan'' musical, along with Morning Musume OG Yasuda Kei & Ogawa Makoto, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako and Yamaki Risa. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. On May 4, Oura was the runner-up for the judge's singing award at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, for her performance of Suppin to Namida. from Goto Maki's 13th single. On September 1, 2014, it was revealed that Oura had completed her training as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, leaving Hello! Project. 2017 In October, Oura signed to the "Kimono Girls" modelling agency. 2018 On March 30, it was announced that she would become a regular model for the popular teen fashion magazine Popteen under the nickname “Hirocham“ starting in May."自己紹介と重大発表" (in Japanese). Hirocham's Gossip Diary. 2018-03-30. Personal Life Family= Oura has an older brother. In addition to being of Japanese descent, she is also part Filipino, Spanish, and American.https://twitter.com/HiroHiro_210_ |-|Education= When Oura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2018. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Oura Hirona (大浦央菜) *'Nickname:' HiroHiro (ひろひろ), Hirocham (ひろちゃむ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 151cm *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-01: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2014) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Jikyuso *'Hobby:' Watching Morning Musume '14 videos *'Motto:' "Hayane hayaoki" (早寝早起き; Early to bed and early to rise) *'Favorite Color:' Yellow, Light blue, Yellow-Green *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Swimming *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Denwa de ne" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Goto Maki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Karen na Gasshoudan (Last) Works Theater *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Television *2014.04.05~05.31 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Magazines *2014.06.23 UTB (with Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru) Trivia *She sang "Suppin to Namida." and won runner-up for singing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *She wants to be able to rouse people who see her performance abilities. *In the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked first at "forgetting items the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. *She had a lot of fun being able to see all of the Hello! Project members that she likes. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves Morning Musume and wants to be part of them. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was that she got some people to support her. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she couldn't appear in Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and Ten Made Nobore! at the Nama Tamago Show. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Niinuma Kisora. *She has trouble with finding the rhythm in dancing. Everytime the music starts, her mind goes blank and she can't remember. It's making her appreciative of how hard everyone works, though. *After her first Hello Pro Kenshuusei performance, she was happy to hear people calling her name and making eye contact and waving glowsticks, the fun of it outweighed her nervousness. *She wants to keep improving her skills to become a person that makes people smile by listening to her sing. *Tsunku's comments: "Don't covet what others have, first let's just get you feeling the rhythm. Going straight into 16-beat is the fastest way to do it." See Also *Gallery:Oura Hirona *List:Oura Hirona Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Profiles: Kimono Girls (archived), Hello Pro Kenshuusei (archived) *Social Media: Twitter, Instagram, Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, 2014 Test es:Oura Hirona Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:September Births Category:2000 Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Oura Hirona Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Virgo Category:2014 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members of Filipino descent Category:Multiethnic Members Category:Dragon